Red Hot Love:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: * Authors Note*: This happens 3 years after the series, Luke is in love with someone's sister, Stay Tuned & find out who it is, It's gonna be a real hot humdinger! Please R&R, I want to hear your thoughts on this, IT'S COMPLETED!


**Red Hot Love:**

_**Author's Note: One of the Duke Boys is in love with someone's sister, you won't believe it, Stay Tuned, It's going to be one hot of a humdinger***_

**Luke Duke & B.J. Davenport fell in love, & they were deciding on how to tell their respective families, they knew they were right for each other, & B.J. woke up smiling, & she watches Luke sleep, then she proceeded to trace lightly curves on Luke's Back. He moaned out happily, & slowly woke up & gave his love of his life a kiss; He said this with a smile.**

Luke (smiling): Hey there, Beautiful.

B.J. (smiling back): Hey yourself, Plowboy.

**They proceeded to make love, & they were each other's cure to put their inner fire out, Luke went to shower up, & as he did, B.J. was thinking this to herself.**

_**B.J. (thinking): I am so lucky to have Luke in my life, he makes me so happy.**_

**Luke came out of the shower, & dressed, then B.J. took her turn, & she was worried about what Cooter is gonna say about her & Luke being in love.**

**They had arranged for everyone to meet at the Duke Farm for Breakfast & then when they were all finished, Jesse said to his to his older nephew.**

Jesse: Ok, Luke, you got something on your mind, so why don't you & B.J. tell us what is going on?

**Luke & B.J. looked at each other, & smiled; then they turned back to their families, & Luke said this with a smile.**

Luke (smiling): Me & B.J. are in love, & we wanted to let you know.

**B.J. nodded smiling concurring with Luke, she said smiling.**

B.J. (smiling & nodded): It's official; we are each other's soul mates.

**Jesse & the others cheered & whooped it up; they all said this with a smile.**

Jesse (smiling): It's about damn time.

Cooter (smiling): I say, I never figured that it would take this long for you to fall in love.

Bo & Daisy (in unison, smiling): We are so happy for you.

**There were kisses, hugs, & handshakes passed around, then Daisy took the first official photograph of the happy couple.**

**Things were going great, plus it was hot & heavy for Luke & B.J. B.J. was named by Boss Hogg as Manager of " The Boar's Nest", & ever since then, the famous hangout was doing better than ever. Except for one night...**

**Bo & Luke came in on their usual time during the Dinner Rush, & they joined Cooter & Jesse at their usual table, & Daisy brought over their usual order of Ribs, & Beer. **

**They were having a great time, until Ernie Ledbetter & his friends came in, & Ernie made a pass at B.J., & when she turned him down, he made a remark about her, that's when Luke & Cooter intervene, they knew that they were in trouble. A fight broke out too, Daisy, Bo, & Jesse got Cooter out of there without a scratch, but Ernie & his friends kept up beating on Luke. **

**Bo said this to Cooter, as they watched B.J. go over to help Luke.**

Bo (concerned): Shouldn't we go over to help her, Cooter?

**Cooter said this unfazed to his best friend.**

Cooter (unfazed): Nah, she won't forgive us for spoiling her fun, besides I want you to see this, she can handle herself just fine.

**They watched & Ernie said this angrily remark to B.J., & he waited for her response.**

Ernie (angrily): Screw you!

**B.J. said her response with equal anger.**

B.J. (angrily): I don't think so.

**She proceeded to beat up Ernie & his friends, Cooter & the others were watching this, & Daisy said this in disbelief to Cooter, while the fight is going on.**

Daisy (disbelief): Cooter, there must be five guys there!

**Bo & Jesse said this in unison exclaiming.**

Bo & Jesse (exclaiming): Jeez!!

**Bo saw that B.J. was having trouble with a guy, & he said this to the others.**

Bo: Let me help her.

**He went over to them, he knocked the guy out, & he put a hand on B.J.'s shoulder, she turned around, ready to fight, she had a fist ready. She said this yelling.**

B.J. (yelling): Whoa! Whoa!

**Bo put his hands up in surrender & said this to her.**

Bo: Hey, Hey.

**She put her hand down, & said this while panting.**

B.J. (panting): This P.M.S. …. It's murder.

**Bo said this with a smile.**

Bo (smiling): I know what you mean, I live with a female cousin all my life.

**When Luke came to, he asked this of his girlfriend.**

Luke: Where did you learn how to fight like that?

**B.J. said this simply smiling.**

B.J. (smiling): Charm School, Plowboy.

**They proceeded to throw Ernie & his friends, then took care of Luke, the young couple gave a statement to Boss Hogg, Rosco, & the Deputies, & they left afterwards to go back to B.J.'s place, where she had her method of taking care of her man.**

**When they got to her Apartment Building, & went inside, she deposited Luke on the couch, & she went to her Bathroom, & she ran a bath of Lavender oil, when she was satisfied that the water was just the way she liked it, she went to get Luke, & she said to him a commanding tone.**

B.J. (commanding): Strip & get in, Plowboy.

**He did as he was told, when he got in, she began to wash his body, being careful of the injuries that he received in "The Boar's Nest" fight, she did his hair for him, & began to massage every aching muscle, he turned his neck to the right, & she washed it, & then began to suck on it. **

**Luke moaned out tiredly to her.**

Luke (moaned out tiredly): Ohhh, don't stop!

**B.J. said this with a smile.**

B.J. (smiling): Your wish is my command.

**She proceeded to finish, then she massaged his aching back & shoulders, he once again moaned out, this time in pleasure.**

Luke (moaning out in pleasure): Ohhh, A couple more times like this, I will be a new man.

**B.J. said this with a smile**

B.J. (smiling): Let's get you out, Luke, then I am gonna put you to bed.

**He tiredly nodded, she got him out, wrapped him up in a towel, she dried him off, then drained the tub, she helped him changed into some sweatpants, then she folded his clothes in the bedroom, where he can see it, then she changed into her sexiest Nightie & Panties, they fell asleep, she held him in her arms, & she said this smiling, whispering into his ear.**

B.J. (smiling, whispering into Luke's ear): I love you, Plowboy.

**Luke said this without looking whispering, & smiling.**

Luke (smiling, whispering back): I love you, Gorgeous, Thank you for tonight.

**They fell asleep in nicely in the Hazzard Evening Heat.**

**The next morning, Luke woke up & he realized that he was at B.J.'s Apartment, he found his clothes, & he slipped into them, leaving his shirt unbuttoned, walked into the Kitchen barefooted to make his Lady some Breakfast, in return for what she did for him last night.**

**He was finished, he set the tray aside, he kissed her on her neck, & she awoke, & she saw the Breakfast, she said this to him with a smile.**

B.J. (smiling): Thanks, Plowboy, but there is something else that I want, besides Breakfast….

**Luke asked with a smile.**

Luke (smiling): What's that, Beautiful?

**B.J. said simply with a smile.**

B.J. (smiling): You.

**She hungrily went for his shirt, & he helped her shrug it off, revealing the muscular, tan, body that she loves, & she went with the same hunger for his Jeans, & she shed them off along with his Boxer Shorts, while he got rid of her Nightie, & Panties, they threw their clothes to the side, while they made passionate love.**

**She took his most growing desire, & had it in her mouth, & she began to suck on it, with the most care, Luke said this huskily to her.**

Luke (huskily): Ohhh, you are so bad!

**B.J. said this grinning to the love of her life, as she lightly kissed every part of his body, she was his everlasting cure, & he isn't denying when she takes charge.**

B.J. (grinning): You better believe it!

**Luke managed to switch positions, & he expertly played with her nipples in his mouth, & she said this moaning out to him.**

B.J. (moaning out): Don't stop, Plowboy!

**He didn't stop, he went on, & they were in perfect sync, they were each other's last chance for their passion, & love, & they finished, the Breakfast forgotten, they laid in each other's arms, hot, & sweaty from their lovemaking, & the heat. B.J. said this with a smile to Luke.**

B.J. (smiling): I love you, Lucas Duke.

**Luke matched her smile, with the one that melts all girls' hearts in Hazzard County.**

Luke ( smiling): I love you, Barbara Jean Davenport.

**They fell asleep in each other's arms, happily without a care in the world.**

**Cooter & The Dukes were happy for the young couple, & they kept the relationship going as long as they can, they always having that passion burning up, but they put it to good use in their lovemaking, Cooter gave them their blessing, as long as they don't hurt each other. **

End of: Red Hot Love.

_***Balladeer: There is gonna be more Luke & B.J Adventures, Y'all come back now, you hear?***_


End file.
